Wait, What?
by LeoVargas
Summary: Julchen goes to Lovino's house to... Make cookies? Oneshot.


**Hello, my lovelies! I know, I should be working on Awesome Times, but I can't quite work out what's going to happen next in Trhe chapter. That, and this little idea has been tormenting me for a while, so I decided I'd treat you to a quick one-shot. **

* * *

Lovino gave Julchen an incredulous look.  
"You want to make cookies with me?" He asked. No, it still doesn't sound right. Actually, the very thought of Lovino and Julchen making anything together (head out of the gutter, perverts) was preposterous! Said albino stared at him, a dead serious expression on her face.  
"Ja. I want to make cookies," she responded, her German-excuse me, Prussian- accent heavy, to anger the Italian. It worked. He somehow managed to cock an eyebrow while glaring at her without looking stupid.  
"No, I do not want to fucking make cookies with you," Ooh, shot down instantly.  
"Aww, come on! Please?" She was begging. Now this was suprising. Not only does Julchen Beilschmidt never say "Please," she also never ever begs. No matter what. With this knowledge, Lovino knew there was no way he could back out of this without a guilty conscience or some form of payback- usually both. He let out a sigh.  
"Fine," He consented. Again, a very rare thing, but he values his life, thank you very much. Julchen squealed and smirked before dragging off the potty-mouthed Italian to the kitchen. Once there, she immediately began going through the cupboards, pulling out the necessary ingredients for chocolate chip cookies. Lovino watched with a bemused expression, still trying to figure out what all had transpired between the time he opened the door to her dragging him to the kitchen, all while wondering how the hell she knew where everything in his kitchen even was. Even he wasn't sure where everything was, and he owned the damn place! The Prussian interrupted his musings.  
"Hellooooo? Earth to moody short-stuff?" She waved a hand in front of his face. His response was a blink accompanied with a glare in her direction, and a, "What the hell do you want?" Julchen pointed at the stuff on the counter. One irritated sigh later, he made his way towards the counter, and grabbed the necessary food items for making the dough (everyone makes it differently, so I'll just stick with being vague), grabbing a whisk and bowl in the process. Julchen copied his movements, sloshing a bit of the milk she poured in. For a minute, the only sound was coming from the whisks as they hit the bowl. Eventually, the silence got to Lovino.  
"Why are we making these damn cookies in the first place?" He asked. She shrugged in response.  
"So you came knocking on my door to make cookies for no fucking reason?" He was losing his temper. Julchen sensed this and smirked.  
"I wanted to spend time with my short Italian!" That set him off. He stopped whisking, set the bowl down with a bang, and fixed the infuriating Prussian with a glare.  
"Fuck you! I am not short! I am not yours either!" He yelled at her. Of all things, he absolutely despised being called short. Her response to each outbursts are as followed, " Hmm, maybe later. I am taller than you, and bitch please, everyone is mine, no sexual innuendo intended." She counted off her fingers with each statement she made. Lovino grew red from anger and embarrassment. He opened his mouth to scream some more, but found he had nothing to say and closed his mouth. He turned back to his bowl, and continued where he left off, paying no heed to the laughing albino right beside him. He was so busy whisking and ignoring his "friend," he didn't notice that she had stopped laughing and was creeping up on him, a bit of cookie dough in hand. Just as he was about to turn around, a handful of cookie dough slammed into the side of his head.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He spun around, expression livid beyond imagination. Julchen didn't notice the Italian's distress, for she was too busy laughing her awesome ass off. Unfortunately, because she wasn't paying attention, she did not notice the beyond pissed man smirk and grab a handful of cookie dough from his bowl and throw it at her face. It hit its mark dead-on with a satisfying splat. Now, it was his turn to laugh, and laugh he did.  
Julchen was shocked. She had never heard him laugh before, yeah, a chuckle here and there, but never a full-on laugh. She could tell it was a true laugh, because of the expression on his face. She smiled softly. It suits him, she thought to herself.  
"Your face! Look at how it's covered in that shit! It looks hilarious!" He exclaimed in between bouts of laughter. This gave the Prussian an idea, which always spells trouble for Lovino.  
"Hey, Lovi~," she called." How about you lick it off, huh?" The results were very satisfying. He abruptly stopped laughing, turned very red, and started yelling at her.  
"Fuck no! Why the hell would you suggest that?!" He yelled, face growing redder with every word. She chuckled.  
"It's fine if you want to back out, chicken. Sometimes, you really can be a pu-" her words were cut off with the feeling of someone's tongue on her cheek. Apparently, she had underestimated Lovino very much, because there he was, licking all of the cookie dough off of her now very red face.  
Once he had finished, he pulled back a few inches, smirk in place. He has never backed down from a challenge, unless it involved Francis. What he didn't expect to see when he pulled back was a flustered Julchen. His stomach did flips. His smirk disappeared, probably just realizing what he did, and became just as flustered.  
She didn't have time to prepare for what occurred next. It was just so sudden. Before either of them had realized, they were kissing. For a minute, she was too shocked to respond. When she gained composure, she lowered her eyelids, and kissed back. His hand went to the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.  
After a bit, they broke apart, both rivaling Antonio's tomatoes at the moment. Lovino was the first to speak.  
"So... About those cookies, or whatever the hell you wanted to make..." He muttered. Julchen giggled.  
"Damn the cookies," She said as she leaned in once more for another kiss.


End file.
